Cosette - list of portrayers
Below is a list of all actresses who have played Cosette both as a child and an adolescent. Portrayers Musical Child *Maryse Cédolin – Original French Concept Album *Sylvie Camacho, Priscilla Patron – Original Paris stage cast *Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony, Joanne Woodcock – Original London cast *Donna Vivino – Original Broadway cast *Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast *Nadia Henry, Samantha Ladak – 1987 Glasgow cast (also played Young Éponine) *Lauren Brzozowski, Sophie Stone – 1988 1st USA Tour *Tori Cwiklinski, Anna Seston – 1988 2nd USA tour *Eugenia Andysiak, Basia Bukoski – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia (also played Young Éponine) *Marissa Dunlop – Complete Symphonic Recording *Momoko Nakamura – Original Japanese Cast *Josie Dhillon, Nicolette Reed – 1988 West End production *Kazuko Takahashi, Natsumi Yoshida –1989/1990 Japanese tour *Laura Margrethe Madsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Jenalyn Eng, Katya Farsons, Brooke Osadchin, Sara Palacios – 1989 Broadway production * Sarah Barkoff, Anna Marina Bensaud Jennifer Elaine Davis, Talaria Haast, Samantha Jordan — 1989-'91 US tour * Taylor Ferlatte, Meredith McDonald – 1990 Fredericton cast *Jennifer Bujari, Katie Song – 1990 Broadway production *Audrey Boitel, Karine Debec, Aurélie Lebarbé – 1991 Paris revival *Jessica Green, Samantha Manning – 1991 Broadway production *Marianne Ahlers, Wilhelmina Joosten – 1991 Dutch Cast *Madison Higgins, Katie Lee – 1992 Broadway production *Brittany Bradshaw, Crystal Tam – 1993/94 West End Production *Jessie Eaton, Isabella Peterson – 1993 Broadway cast *Naomi Inoue and Moa Wakahisa – 1994 Japanese Red cast *Tsubacki Guchi and Chinatsu Kawa – 1994 Japanese Blue cast *Juliana Cameron, Lea Michele, Selena Smalls – 1995 Broadway *Hannah Chick – 10th Anniversary Concert (1995) *Charlotte Cottis-Griffith, Megan Siegel – 1996 Broadway *Margaret Baldachin, Jessie Vlaykov – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Teresa Acenas, Maria Ziegler – 1996 West End cast *Alexandra Herkcenrathe, Megan Levine – 1997 West End production *Diana Tan – 1997 Florida cast *Chiyo Maki – 1997-99 Japanese tour *Bersabhe Bulger, Celia Solomon – 1998 Toronto tour *Michelle Ekmekjan, Gabriella Panozo – 1998 West End production *Dorothée Mathieu – 1998 Québec cast *Natalie Green, Jordana Lay – 1998 Dover tour *Adrienne Lavigne – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Emily Rowan – 1999 Dublin Tour *Marissa Brigida Vives – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Stephanie Mikeo Cohen – 2000 US tour *Hannah Schembri – 2001 Malta tour *Mahta Desroaches, Kiana Rhiazi – 2001 Broadway production *Malena Perez – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Shinju Masuyo Himura, Keori Uedi – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast *Sayuri Matsushita – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast *Brianna Hisey, Corinne Leal – 2002 West End production *Johanna Chamberlain, Portia-Marie Corbett, Megan Siegel – 2003 West End production *Megan Dela Cruz, Janice Ritchie – 2004 West End Production *Maggie Day, Carolyn Runalls – 2005 West End Production *Sakuraku Miki – 2005 Japanese tour *Shireen Bragman, Alexis Taha – 2006 West End Production *Hunter Campbell – 2006 Washington DC tour *Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006: Broadway revival *Mia Hirsch – 2006 Berlin cast *Sammy Bloom, Stephanie Tangir – 2006-2007 West End Production *Monica Byron, Gillian Smith – 2007 Broadway cast *Julia Adams, Jessica Zhang – 2007-2008 West End Production *Katherine Sleeth – 2008 Wichita Tour *Tanaz Gara, Madison Mojarab – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Madison Levy – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Celeste Auld, Courtney Wright – 2009 West End Production *Kalie Naftzger – 2009 TexARTS production *Samara Clarke – 25th anniversary UK tour *Mia Jenkins – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 *Eléonore Cavey – 2009 Quebec tour *Greet Drika, Ima Rompa – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Laura Berry, Ava Thompson – 2009-2010 West End Production * Sofia Glover, Hannah Licata – 2009 St. John's cast *Catalina Smith — 2010/11 Madrid cast *Maja Kwiatkowska — 2010/11 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Ardita Cays, Christina Fray, Gillian Simco, Erin Sinojmeri — 2010/11 West End cast *Sarah Rose Meldrin — 2011 Florida cast *Erin Cearlock, Ava Della Pietra, Abbey Rose Gould — 2011 US tour *Isabelle Allen, Lois Ellington, Sarah Huttlestone, Jaime Adler, Cleo Demetriou, Cristina Fray, Ashley Goldberg — 2011/12 West End cast *Sarah B’Dacy, Eden Watts — 2012 US tour *Elise Blake, Annabel Parsons, Ellie Simmons — 2012 English Regional cast (also played Young Éponine) *Emmi Dawson, Jemima Eaton, Caoimhe Judd, Honey Harrison Maw — 2012/13 West End cast *Isabelle Methven, Georgia Pemberton — 2012 regional London cast *Michelangela Basurto — 2012 Bologna tour *Scarlett Halton — RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Kitagawa Mai, Kimura Aozora, Shimizu Sion — 2013 Japanese cast *Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd — 2013 Toronto cast *Angeli Negron, Mckayla Twiggs, Mia Sinclair Jenness — 2014 Broadway cast *Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane — 2013/14 Spanish Tour *Elizabeth Martin, Matilda Shapland, Eva Trodd — 2013/14 West End cast * Riley Campbell — 2014 North Carolina cast *Riley Samson — Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition *Sylvie Erskine, Ashley Goldberg, Lucy Simmonds — 2014/15 West End Cast * Phoebe Lyons, Sophia Rickett, Darcy Snares - 2015 West End Cast Adolescent * Fabienne Guyon – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Rebecca Caine – Original London cast * Judy Kuhn – Original Broadway cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Kymberley Huffman – Original Canadian cast * Madeline Herkenrath – 1987 Glasgow cast * Mila Van Weert – 1988 1st USA Tour * Kristen Basic – 1988 2nd USA tour * Ewa Świątek, Anna Widera - 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Tracy Shayne - Complete Symphonic Recording cast and 1988 Broadway * Yuki Saito, Kano Shibata and Honoka Suzuki - Original Japanese Cast * Mikiko Shiraki -1989-1991 Japanese tour * Mary Louise Clark - 1988 West End production * Morenike Fadayomi - 1989 Vienna tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan - 1989 Broadway production * Montana Loach – 1990 Fredericton cast * Melissa Anne Davis - 1990 Broadway production * Marie Zamora – 1991 Paris revival * Gretchen Kingsley - 1991 Broadway production * Joke de Kruijf - 1991 Dutch Cast * Jennifer Lee Andrews - 1992 Broadway production * Luisa Torres - 1992/94 Madrid Production * Nicky Adams - 1993/94 West End Production * Kim Seun Yeung - 1993 Korean Highlights * Sarah E. Litzsinger - 1993 Broadway * Yuhko Miyamoto- 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Yasuko Sado - 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Stephanie Waters - 1995 Broadway * Tamra Hayden - 1996 Broadway * Kate Fisher -1996 Philadelphia tour * Annalene Beechey - 1996-1998 West End production, 1997 Concert * Cathy Cogle - 1997 West End production * Iva Savidge – 1997 Florida cast * Hayami Yu, Risa Junna - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Regan Thiel - 1998 Toronto tour * Katie Lengyell – 1998 Dover tour * Christeena Michelle Riggs - 1998 West End production * Nöelle Léonie Rey – 1998 Québec cast * Hilde Van Wesepoel, Sigrid van Coillie - 1999 Antwerp Tour * Poppy Tierney - 1999 Dublin Tour * Yumi Adachi, TOHKO, Takako Keiko Horiuchi - 2000-2001 Japanese tour * Tobi Foster - 2001 Broadway production * Nele-Liis Vaiksoo - 2001 Estonian Production * Claire Debono - 2001 Malta Tour * Silvia Luchetti – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour * Claudia Cota - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Yuka Kohno - 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tamaki Kenmotsu - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Rina Chinen - 2005 Japanese tour * Nishiura Kaori - 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Sandra Turley - 2002 West End production * Helen French -2002, 2003 West End production * Julia Moller - 2004 - 2005 - 2006 West End Production * Sierra Boggess - 2006 Washington DC tour * Ali Ewoldt – 2006: Broadway revival * Gina Beck – 2006-2007 West End Production * Idara Victor - 2007 Broadway revival * Claire-Marie Hall – 2007-2008 West End Production * Ashley Batten -2008 Wichita Tour * Leanne Dobinson – 2008-2009 West End Production * Heather Garbutt, Kaitlin Moher – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Katie Hall – 2009 West End Production, UK tour and 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Myriam Brousseau -2009 Quebec tour * Cassandra Gardener – 2009 St. John's cast * Suzan Seegers - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * Tomita Maho - 2007 Japanese tour * Karashima Sae, Mika Kikuchi - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Sayaka Kanda - 2009-2011 Japanese Tour * Emily Bull – 2009-2010 West End Production * Helen Owen - 2010 West End production * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan -2011 West End Production * Emiri Nakayama, Inada Mizuki, Orii Motoko - 2011 Japanese tour * Talía del Val – 2010-2011 (Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona): Los Miserables (Spain revival) * Lee Ji Soo - 2013 South Korean 25th annniversary tour * Kumiko Wakai and Reina Isogai - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast and 2015 Japanese Tour * Ikuyo Aoyama - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Lucie Jones – 2010-2011 West End Production * Lisa-Anne Wood – 2011-2012 West End Production * Paulina Janczak, Kaja Mianowana, Weronika Bochat - 2010/12 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Jennifer Latimer, Lauren Wiley – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Zoe Doano - 2012 West End Production * Giulia Fabbri - 2012 Bologna tour * Harriet Flashman - RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Samantha Dorsey – 2012-2014 West End Production (Current) * Samantha Hill - 2013 Toronto cast and 2014 Broadway Production * Emily Langridge - 2013 current Australian Cast * Talía del Val – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour * Chelsea Oswald – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Emilie Fleming – 2014/15 London cast * Ayaka Shimizu - 2015 Japanese Tour * Judith Tobella - 2015 Spanish Tour (A Coruña only) Movies Child * Kittens Reichert – 1917 film * Andrée Rolane – 1925 film * Gaby Triquet – 1934 films * Marilyn Knowlden – 1935 film * Duccia Giraldi – 1948 film * Patsy Weil – 1952 film * Martine Havet – 1958 film * Loretta Goggi – 1964 mini-series * Vania Vinitsky – 1972 mini-series * Edith González – 1973 series * Joanna Price – 1978 film * Valentine Bordelet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Mimi Newman – 1998 film * Léopoldine Serre – 2000 mini-series * Tamaki Matsumoto - Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Isabelle Allen – 2012 film Adolescent * Maria Fromet – 1913 films * Jewel Carmen – 1917 film * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Josseline Gaël – 1934 films * Rochelle Hudson – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Debra Paget – 1952 film * Béatrice Altariba – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Lesley Roach – 1967 mini-series * Nicole Jamet – 1972 mini-series * Diana Bracho – 1973 series * Caroline Langrishe – 1978 film * Christiane Jean – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Claire Danes – 1998 film * Virginie Ledoyen – 2000 mini-series * Kaori Nozuka - 2007 Shōjo Cosette anime * Amanda Seyfried – 2012 film Category:Cosette Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers